Helping Marissa
by DropDeadGoreous
Summary: Marissa is Missing and when she is found their is a bigger problem on her and her families hand.Sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan and Seth were watching some T.V just having a lazy night, no girlfriends just a Ryan Seth night. Sandy was in the kitchen watching Kirsten attempt to make stir-fry for supper. Marissa and Summer are were out doing girl stuff, when the phone rang and it was Julie looking for Marissa as she was suppose to be with Summer but Summer said that she left to go Ryan two hours ago. Sandy immediately new that Marissa wasn't very stable and got in the car with Julie and went looking for her.

" I can't believe Marissa has run away again!" said Seth

" No there is something more, things were going great for her," Ryan said in a concerned voice

"Dinners Ready" Kirsten said in a cheerful voice

" Great mom's cooking" said Seth

"I'm not really hungry, nothing to do with your cooking Kirsten"

"Ryan let Sandy and Julie look for her" said Kirsten

" I've got to do something"

" She may call here so I think you should eat"

" I will eat then I am going to look for her"

" Okay but Seth u go with him," said Kirsten

" Yes mom"

They ate dinner in which to there surprise was actually good, the phone rang right after they finished, It was Sandy " hi honey is Ryan there?"

"Yes hold on"

She handed the phone the Ryan

" Hello"

"Hi Ryan do u know of any place Marissa liked to go with you or with you or Seth or even Summer?" asked Sandy

" Umm well we like going to the beach hut and her dad's boat"

" Okay great we will check there but I want you to stay home she may call you because she trusts you"

" Okay"

Ryan hung up the phone and walked around aimlessly for two hours, and then Sandy came in the door carrying Marissa towards Ryan

" Where did you find her?"

" Up in the numbered streets"

" What was she doing there?"

" I don't know she wanted to talk to you first"

Ryan took her from Sandy's arms because she was obviously too weak from what ever happened to her and he took her to his bed. She looked whit and her clothes looked weird not like how she usually was, she kept them perfect they were dirty and looked as if she didn't dress her self.

"Marissa are you okay?"

"No I need to be brought to the police station"

" Why? Why didn't you ask Sandy and your mom to?"

" Because I couldn't tell them."

"Couldn't tell them what?"

" I couldn't tell them I was raped"

" Oh Marissa I'm sorry, I will drive you right away"

" Thanks" she said then she kissed him

They got in the car and drove to the police station and when Marissa walked she felt like she was going to pass out, Ryan grabbed her arm and she reported her crime and sat on the bench while they wrote up a report. Marissa was then sent to the hospital to get a rape kit done. Marissa was so impressed with Ryan he was so good to her though the whole report.

When they finally got home Kirsten and Sandy wanted to talk to Marissa alone. So Ryan left and Marissa sat down at the kitchen table with them

"Marissa what happened?" asked Sandy

"Nothing" Marissa said

" Marissa we need to know" said Kirsten

" Whatever it is you can tell us we won't tell anyone," Sandy said with a sincere tone

" Okay fine but you have to promise," Marissa said starting to cry

" Marissa you have our word" Sandy said

" I was raped"

" O my God Marissa did u report it to the police?" Said Kirsten

" Yes Ryan and I just did that and I got a rape kit done"

" Did you give them a description of your rapist?" asked Sandy

" Yes I did everything"

" You know that the rape kit will show any semen and STD's that u may have contracted" Sandy said

" I never thought about STD's" Marissa said crying even harder

After that chat was over Marissa went and Curled up next to Ryan on his bed and fell asleep. Ryan lay there stroking her hair until morning. When Morning came and Marissa woke up in a terrible panic. Ryan calmed her down

" It's okay it was a bad dream"

" Thanks" she said while she kissed him

She climbed on top of him and started to kiss him everywhere. He slid his hand up her shirt and pulled it off. She kept kissing him, her breathing was getting heavier, Ryan undid her bra and started sucking her nipples when she cried out

"Ryan I can't do this!"

"Oh okay"

" It just reminded me too much of last night"

" Marissa its fine I completely understand"

She just lay on top of him and cried, he rubbed her back until suddenly the door opened and Seth and Summer walked in seeing her half naked shirt off bra off.

" Oh wow hey Marissa" Seth said in a weird voice

" We will be right back" Summer said yanking Seth out of the room

Marissa pulled on her bra and put of a shirt then invited them back in.

"Marissa I heard what happened and I 'm sorry" Summer said in a sympathetic voice

" Yea is they anything we can do?" Seth asked

" No I will be fine"

" Do you guys want to go out and eat?"

"Sure" Marissa said finally looking like her self again

They went out for lunch but before lunch was served Marissa bust out into tears again, Ryan walked her out and they went back home

" You know you have to tell your mom soon"

" But I don't want to because then I will have to go in to therapy again besides Sandy and Kirsten know"

" But you haven't been home in almost two days"

" Yea but she is staying in a hotel room what do you expect? She hasn't come to talk to me I am not going to talk to her"

" At least get Sandy or Kirsten to tell her"

" Fine but I want to stay with you for a bit Summer will blow this way out of proportion"

" Yea I am okay with that"

When they were at home Kirsten phoned Julie and told her about Marissa and that she would be staying with them for a while instead of Summer.

At supper Marissa ate like she had never ate before and Ryan barely ate a change between the two of them until she burst out into tears this time she ran to the pool house with Kirsten following her.

" You don't have to be brave" Kirsten does

" I know but Kirsten I would much rather be with Ryan right now"

Ryan walked in holding the phone

"Marissa it's the police"

" Okay" she sad trying to hold back the tears

She grabbed the phone and said hello, when she hung up she asked Ryan to go with her to the station to pick out guys in a line up

At the police station they had 6 guys lined up and Marissa picked out the guy and then once again burst out into tears and Ryan was left to comfort her.

When they got back to the pool house Marissa feel asleep fast but when she woke up Ryan got on top of her and what happened yesterday was continued her shirt was off and now her little boxers that she wore were almost off to when it was it was tears that stopped them but I was Marissa hearing Sandy's Voice saying the rape kit will show any semen or STD's.

" What's wrong? Not ready yet?"

" No I'm fine but something Sandy said is replaying in my mind"

" What did he say"

" Nothing I'll be right back"

Marissa walked in the house and headed straight for coffee and sat down beside Sandy.

" Would I have heard something by now if I had a STD?

" You should hear today"

" Umm thanks"

She continued to drink her coffee when the phone rang she answered it. It was the police.

"Hello is this Marissa Cooper?"

" Yes it is"

" We have the rape kit results and we have a match to a Mr.


	2. Chapter 2

She continued to drink her coffee when the phone rang she answered it. It was the police.

"Hello is this Marissa Cooper?"

" Yes it is"

" We have the rape kit results and we have a match to a Mr. Hess"

" I thought I recognized him oh my god its now clear it was Dean Hess

" Okay well the Trial will be soon and he will be held in jail until he is convicted but for now the rape kit, you tested positive for syphilis so I suggest you see a doctor to get antibiotics for it right away and tell anyone you have had sex with since the rape."

" Okay thanks"

Marissa hung up the phone and ran and gave Sandy a hug. Sandy didn't know what to do besides ask her what they found

" Marissa did they find your rapist?"

" Yes it was Dean Hess from Harbor"

" Really Dean Hess"

" I also have syphilis"

" Oh well Kirsten can take you to a doctor in the afternoon"

" But I think you should go and tell Ryan"

" I will"

Marissa walked out of the kitchen and to the pool house to tell Ryan the good and bad news.

" Hey I just got off the phone with the police and they caught him"

" Marissa that's great but who was it?"

" Dean Hess"

" Dean Hess really? That Bastered I can't believe it although the up side is you might be able to get in to Harbor"

" Oh that would be great"

Ryan started kissing her, he rolled her over so that she was on top and then pulled up her shirt and started kissing her stomach but then she sat up and said " we can' do this right now?"

" Why not?"

" Because I have syphilis"

" Oh but that can be taken car of by antibiotics right?"

" Yea so in 10 days we can have sex again"

" Sounds good to me" Ryan said as he resumed kissing her

Kirsten walked in

" Oh Ryan, Marissa I'm sorry I should have knocked"

" Its okay what did you want?" Marissa asked

" Your appointment is at 12 noon I will take you in 10 minutes okay?"

" Okay I will get ready"

Marissa grabbed her favorite jean skirt and pulled on a red t- shirt and slipped on some two inch heals

" Okay I'm ready to go"

" Great I will grab the keys"

While in the doctor's office Kirsten asked " do you want me to come in?"

" Actually I wouldn't mind if you did"

" Alright"

The nurse called Marissa into the room and she put on a gown and sat down on the table.

The doctor walked in and told Marissa to lie down and while he checked her genital area. After that was done she had to give the doctor her sexual information

" How long have you been sexually active?"

" About a year"

" Are you on birth control? If so which?"

" Umm yes and Ortho Evra"

" Okay well I will write you a prescription for antibiotic"

" You will have to refrain form sexual activity for 10-12 days or until you have fished the medication"

"Alright thank you"

Marissa got dressed and she and Kirsten walked out of the room,

"Marissa I will get you prescription later if you want to go home and see Ryan"

" No that fine we can get it now, the sooner I start the sooner…"

" You and Ryan can have sex?" Kirsten said only half joking

" Umm No "

" I just hope you two are careful"

" We are"

They walked into the drug store and handed the pharmacist her prescription and he filled it and handed to her instructing her to take three times daily orally.

When she got home she ran to Ryan and gave him a big kiss, knowing that in 2 weeks they could have sex again.

" Want to go for a swim?" she asked

" Sure but you don't have your bathing suit here do you?"

" No…" she said seductively

" Lets go swimming tonight when Kirsten and Sandy are gone"

" Okay… but Kirsten already knows we are having sex"

" She does why?"

" Because she came in the room with me when I saw the doctor"

"Oh"

Later that evening

Sandy and Kirsten went out for supper so Marissa and Ryan striped down and Jumped in the pool. Ryan grabbed Marissa and started feeling up and down her body, it felt soft and warm to the touch. She then wrapped her hands around his back and started kissing him, she felt Ryan's penis brush up against her when

" Oh Ryan, Marissa I'm uh I will go back in the house" Sandy said

" Oh my God" Marissa said quickly as she got off Ryan and ran for a towel

" I thought they were gone!" she screamed

" Me too"

" You're explaining this one to them!"

" Fine but only because I love you"

" And because I had to say that you and I are having sex in front of Kirsten"

" K I will get clothes on"

Ryan put his clothes on and walked into the kitchen where Sandy was stilling looking disturbed

" Hey I'm sorry"

" I thought you and Marissa weren't suppose to be having sex!"

" We aren't"

" But you have?"

" Yes and we are careful!"

" Not in out pool though where we as a family swim!"

" We were just skinny dipping"

" You get to explain this to Kirsten"

" I will but not tonight"

Ryan walked out of the pool house and back to Marissa in his bedroom

"So?"

" He was pretty cool about it"

" What did he say?"

" He told me you and I shouldn't have sex right now and that's basically all"

" K good "

" But he is making me tell Kirsten"

Two weeks later

Marissa is still staying with the Cohen and she is feeling very welcome after she finished her antibiotics Kirsten made her move of the pool house and was asked to sleep in the house because she didn't want to encourage them having sex. But that didn't stop Ryan and Marissa the moment Marissa finished the drugs she and Ryan got busy

Ryan pulled off her shirt and kissed her everywhere then he worked on her pants, she was breathing heavily and moaning. She reached for his shirt and pulled it off then his pants soon they were naked, Ryan was scared that Marissa wouldn't still be traumatized so he too it slow, he grabbed a condom and rolled it on his erect penis and he straddled her

"Marissa are you ready?"

" I think I am"

Ryan pushed his penis inside her tight vagina and thruster forward and this time she was ready more ready then she had ever felt.

Sorry if this story sucked it's my second one I will get the hang of it…


End file.
